paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How the patrol of pups (pawpatrol) started
One day a boy named Ryder was talking with his parents! Then the house heated up! The parents had to thorw a bed mat down and throw Ryder down! Then the parents were gone!so Ryder look for help! Bark bark! Huh? Then Ryder saw a German Shepherd! Hi the German Shepherd said! Ryder had wide eye! Did you talk! Yes some dogs can talk! Well I’ll adopt you! Hey I know we’re to live! You do um um ! I’m chase! Oh you do chase! Yach it’s called the lookout! Meanwhile in the lookout: good night chase! Good night Ryder! In the morning chase and Ryder went to the park! WowowoOoooo! A Dalmatian and a cookapio crashed! Are you okay! Yes the pups said! How did you crash! The cookapo said we’ll the Dalmatian crashed and because of small self he tripped! Well I’ll call you skye and you marshall! Grate! Then the pups went to the lookout an Ryder gave them food!then a brown lab ran in! Help the pound is chasing me!well I’ll pretend you’re my dog I’ll keep you! And call you Zuma! Oh one more dog is comeing his name a rocky! Then rocky got there! Hey I just saved someone! Then Ryder had a thought we will make a saving team called the pawpatrol! But we still need 3 pups! Help help! Huh? Help I’m stuck on the tree! A bulldog was stuck in a tree! Well pups I’ll show your surprises! Marshall you’re a fire pup your car is over there! Get the bull dog down! Rocky you’re a recule pup! There’s you car!and skye you’re a flying pup you helicopter is over there! And Zuma you are a water pup you’re car is over there! And chase you are a police dog! You car is over there! And you in the tree you’re rubble and you a consulting pup!yes! Then rubble was out the of the tree! To the jungle! I heard there is a pup there! Then they god to the jungle! Hey there’s the pup! I’ll call him tracker!he is a jungle pup! There is a other pup in the arict. Then they were there! I think I’ll call you Everest! Then one day Ryder needed help so the pawpatrol each did there duty marshall to get Ryder down skye to hang him on a robe for a good robe! And every one else to catch him! Thanks pups! You all are in the pawpatrol! Let’s think of a shout-out! It was : we will help in day or night even if it gives us fright! Great! So when ever there was a problem the pawpatrol would come to help! No hop would too big! And no pup is to small! The pawpatrol would always help! To a ant to a big giant! They would help! And that’s how the pawpatrol was storgnly and cool! Started! The end!!!! What is not! So any way one day the pups had! Bluh blih! ITS THE END!